30 Minutes
by Dreams and Drama
Summary: Pansy estava irritada e entediada. Hermione estava no caminho. Femslash; Menção de slash D/H e R/H Oneshot


**Nenhum desses personagens me pertence. São da querida J.K. Rowling. **

**Aviso 1: Isso é femslash! Mulher com mulher, duas garotas se pegando! Não gosta, não leia!**

**Aviso 2: Eu nunca escrevi femslash então, é... tá uma merda.**

**Aviso 3: Ok, ok, ta muuuito occ **

**Aviso 4: Faz anos que eu não escrevo aqui, então, se houver algum erro de formatação, eu corrijo assim que possível. **

**PansyxHermione**

**Menção de DracoxHarry e RonyxHarry**

**xXx**

Pansy sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar de seus pensamentos. Decidira esquecer Draco, mas as imagens do loiro não lhe saiam da cabeça. A chuva fina caía do lado de fora e ela tinha decidido ficar sozinha no castelo enquanto todos os amigos iam para Hogsmeade. Não podia suportar mais um dia com o garoto, os olhos sempre focados no "Santo Potter", o eterno rival. "Venha, vamos zombar um pouco do testa-rachada", ele diria. "Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco, admita. Você GOSTA daquele idiota. Pare de olhá-lo, pare de arranjar motivo pra ficar perto dele, seu inútil.", era o que ela sempre tinha vontade de berrar. Não agüentava mais. Passou a mão pelos fios dourados¹ e levantou-se. Precisava achar o que fazer.

A biblioteca estava relativamente vazia e Hermione tentava inutilmente concentrar-se em seu livro de feitiços. Harry e Rony até insistiram para que ela fosse com eles para Hogsmeade, mas apenas lhes disse que tinha se sentido mal pela mudança repentina de tempo noite passada e não havia feito seus 50 centímetros de pergaminho para entregar na segunda, o que era inadmissível. Pousou a pena por um instante e fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Nesse exato momento a porta se abriu com um estrondo um tanto quanto inadequado para o ambiente silencioso e os cabelos loiros de Pansy esvoaçaram para dentro do recinto.

- Ora, ora, se não é a sangue-ruim Granger! Onde estão Potter e o pobretão? – Pansy parou em frente à mesa e cruzou os braços com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Normalmente ela não daria a mínima para qualquer grifinório que viesse a estar em seu caminho, mas naquele dia em especial, a vontade de socar a fuça de alguém estava se apoderando dela.

Hermione abriu os olhos sobressaltada e fitou a sonserina. – Provavelmente fugindo de Malfoy e sua paixonite incurável. – alfinetou. Hermione preferia ignorar comentários como aquele, mas não estava com cabeça para aturar a arrogância alheia.

Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Granger era irritantemente esperta e provavelmente já tinha notado o que se passava na cabeça de Malfoy a muito tempo. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Hermione fechou o livro e levantou-se, saindo da biblioteca visivelmente zangada. Pansy a seguiu.

- O que foi, Granger? Esqueceu de eletrocutar o cabelo como faz todas as manhãs? Não se preocupe, a umidade o deixou ótimo! Acho que vi um pássaro se movendo em algum lugar, mas agora que você se mexeu, não consigo mais encontrá-lo!

Hermione suspirou, apressando o passo. – Você não tem mais o que fazer, Parkinson?

- Hmmm, não, sinto muito.

- Ok, olhe... – disse Hermione virando-se – Eu não estou num bom dia. Rony por algum motivo prefere ficar com Harry a ficar comigo e eu não agüento mais essa agarração desprovida de qualquer senso de realidade, porque eu sei que Harry nunc... Oh, céus, por que estou falando sobre isso com você? – Pansy olhava para ela com extrema curiosidade. Então, sob certo ponto de vista, Granger a entendia perfeitamente? Sabia como era ter de disputar atenção com o imbecil do Potter, aquele bando de gays de merda. Pansy foi tomada por um completo sentimento de alívio e uma estranha sede de vingança, enquanto Hermione continuava a tagarelar sobre como a sonserina nunca poderia contar a ninguém sobre as preferências do pobretão. –...Então por favor, apenas esqueça o que ouviu aqui e eu...

Não deu tempo de terminar. Pansy havia a prensado na parede e suas bocas estavam perigosamente próximas. – Que tal um pouco de diversão? – propôs Pansy e menos de um segundo depois sua língua invadiu a boca da grifinória.

Hermione sabia o que deveria fazer. Devia empurrar Pansy e correr o mais rápido possível daquela louca. Mas estava tão carente... O gosto doce de morango dos lábios de Pansy, o cheiro maravilhoso de lavanda dos seus cabelos, o jeito com ela a apertava na parede fria e passava as mãos por sua nuca... Tudo extremamente convidativo. E Hermione, sem saber direito porque, começou a corresponder.

Pansy não pode reprimir um sorriso. Não fazia muito tempo desde que tinha começado a olhar para outras garotas, mas nunca se imaginou beijando a dona daqueles cabelos comicamente bagunçados. Levou a boca ao pescoço da mesma e começou a distribuir mordidas e lambidas, sentido a pele quente se arrepiar com seu toque.

- Vão acabar nos vendo... – Hermione tentava manter a razão enquanto todo o seu corpo estremecia.

- Então vamos para o meu quarto... – Disse Pansy puxando-a pelo braço. Desde que se tornara monitora de Sonserina no quinto ano, Pansy ganhara um quarto exclusivo nas masmorras. Era bastante útil quando se tratava daquele tipo de ocasião.

Hermione tinha certeza de que havia perdido qualquer juízo que tivesse em sua cabeça. Não gostava de Pansy, não gostava de mulheres, mas ainda assim, seguia-a fielmente até o quarto.

X

Pansy nem ao menos acendeu as luzes, beijava Hermione com força enquanto a empurrava para a cama e livrava-se das incômodas sapatilhas. Passava as mãos por sua bunda, apertando-a com vontade, acariciava seus seios por cima da blusa e vez ou outra deixava os dedos escorregarem da coxa para perto de sua virilha. Hermione, inebriada pela excitação e pelo choque, consentia tudo como se sempre fizesse aquele tipo de coisa. Deitou na cama, sentindo o corpo leve e delgado de Pansy em cima de si, as mãos finas e delicadas a alisando e suas unhas curtas e bem feitas traçando longas linhas vermelhas por onde passavam.

A sonserina enfiou uma das mãos por baixo da blusa da outra, apertando barriga, seios e nuca, enquanto gentilmente começava a despi-la da mesma. Tirou-lhe o sutiã, afobada e lambeu-lhe os mamilos rosados que aos poucos enrijeciam.

Hermione suspirava, encantada com o toque suave e ao mesmo tempo, ardente de Pansy. Mexia em seus cabelos, agarrando-os com vontade cada vez que Pansy mordia, lambia ou beijava, ficando ruborizada com o quão desprezível era a falta de intimidade entre ambas.

Pansy fez uma breve pausa para tirar sua blusa e não tardou a colar seus lábios novamente na boca ofegante da grifinória. Os beijos começavam devagar, mas logo se tornavam intensos e violentos, alternando línguas e mordidas. A mão da loira deslizou para a coxa da outra, completamente arrepiada. A morena arqueou as costas, apenas por sentir Pansy a tocar de leve por cima da calcinha.

- Já assim tão molhada? – Pansy não pode evitar debochar, enquanto seus dedos percorriam toda a região, apenas pelo puro prazer de ouvir Hermione abafar gemidos e sentir suas pernas tremerem embaixo de si.

Pansy voltou a morder o pescoço de Hermione e rapidamente tirou sua calcinha, dedando com força e sentindo-a quente por dentro, logo em seguida retirando seu dedo.

- Ahh! – Hermione puxou Pansy para mais perto e dobrou sua perna, entrelaçando-a com as de Pansy, encostando-se e esfregando sua intimidade na seda fina que cobria Pansy por debaixo da saia. – Hmm... – Lambeu-lhe a orelha – Faça de novo.

- E o que você é? Uma cachorra no cio? Nunca pensei que as grifinórias fossem tão... – Hermione apertou Pansy contra seu corpo febril, encoxando e movimentando seu quadril, enquanto dissimuladamente forçava seu joelho no meio das pernas da loira, que prontamente enfiou seus dedos para dentro da garota, em contínuos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

Pansy deu mais algumas lambidas nos peitos de Hermione e retirou-lhe a saia que ainda insistia em atrapalhar o contato dos corpos. Desceu a língua até seu umbigo, fazendo movimentos circulares. Puxou Hermione para o inicio da cama, saindo da mesma e ajoelhando no chão, entre suas pernas, completamente moles em tanto êxtase. Lambeu-lhe a entrada e pôs-se a massagear seu clitóris, para depois enfiar sua língua lá dentro.

Hermione contorcia-se e arfava, gemendo loucamente. Puxava os cabelos de Pansy, forçando-a a ir mais para frente e contraindo-se toda a cada mínimo toque da língua ávida e quente dela.

- Ah! Ahn, ahr! Ahhh... eu v-vou... aaaahnnnnn! – Hermione chegou ao ápice, completamente acabada e suada. Pansy sorriu-lhe marota e levantou-se, vestindo a blusa e ajeitando os cabelos.

- Você... não quer também? – Hermione mal podia respirar.

- Não, obrigada. Já faz quase meia hora desde que chegamos, logo Draco estará de volta. Apenas tranque a porta quando sair e não deixe que ninguém te veja – Disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

X

Era segunda-feira e Hermione, Harry e Rony andavam rumo ao refeitório, para o café da manhã. Mal adentraram o local e os olhos de Hermione bateram nos de Pansy, que lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice, passando por ela e saindo. Hermione deu meia volta, ignorando os amigos.

- Mione! – Harry gritou – Onde vai? A aula de poções começa em trinta minutos!

Hermione nem se dignou a olhar, suspirou e disse em tom baixo, enquanto passava pela porta:

"Tempo suficiente."

**xXx**

**Ok, ok, eu seeei, tá uma merda, dêem um desconto, vai? To com dor de cabeça, mas precisava terminar logo isso, não agüentava mais. O título, por acaso, é uma música de t.A.T.u., bem legal se querem saber.**

**Reviews sempre me deixam feliz, ok? :D**

**E eu não betei, escrevi com pressa, então, perdão qualquer erro tenso.**


End file.
